


Sunday loving

by CCIIMM



Series: Hamilton's Fic [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe- Puppies, Domestic Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Mullete4ever, pet shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCIIMM/pseuds/CCIIMM
Summary: Lafayette's sweetness happens





	Sunday loving

**Author's Note:**

> Not my main otp but these two,,,, *clenches chest*

"I thought we already discussed this, Laf."

"Yeah, I know, but how can you say no when she looks at us that way?" Lafayette argued back, his eyes filled with love towards his soon-to-be puppy. The small female golden retriever wagged her tail faster as she meet Lafayette's eyes. "Hercules, mon amour, we need to get this one."

Hercules sighed. They were at the local mascot shelter for a quick visit until Lafayette had fallen in love with a puppy, then it became a long, painful, endless visit. A very beautiful puppy, to say the least, was staring up at them. "Just look at her! Herc aren't those big eyes hypnotizing you?" Shit, Lafayette sounded helplessly in love with a small living being he just met, it made Hercules' heart melt. "She's using some mind control trick. I want her, we can name her Martha!"

"Martha for a golden retriever?" Hercules smiled. Lafayette beamed. "Mon amour, you are considering it!"

Hercules blushed at the sight of Lafayette, holding his arms close to his chest like a little excited schoolgirl, and so a question came out of Hercules' lips without him thinking it through first: "Would this be your first dog in America?"

Lafayette's blush didn't fade neither did his excitement when he answered. "My very first dog, actually."

Hercules walked to the counter were a uniformed lady was, without saying a word to his boyfriend. "We're taking that one." Lafayette squealed from behind him.

The lady smiled, handing out the adoption papers along with a register of the puppy's vaccination. Hercules filled everything and gave Lafayette a big smile. The lady, whose name Hercules had just read was Angelica, gave him a smile too. He handed her a courtesy collar for the dog. "Thank you for adopting today, have a nice day!" And with that, and Martha in hands, Lafayette and Hercules walked out of the shelter.

 

**_Bonus:_ **

"I can't believe you Herc! Thank you so so so much." Lafayette stopped abruptly and tiptoed to kiss Hercules on the lips. "I'm still wondering how come you never had a dog."

"Oh, well, my mom and dad thought that mascots were a prize behaved kids should win. And since I was homeschooled, I always had good grades, I thought that would be enough. Apparently, they wanted me to become social, or something like that. I disappointed them pretty quickly when we were at a ball and Marie Antoinette, a super rich spoiled stupid bitch, made me fall over and become the laughing stock of not only me but my parents, so they never gave me a dog." Lafayette shrugged. And Hercules' heart ached.

"Well you're with me now babe. Everything I can do to keep you happy and safe will be my priority." Hercules showed the sweetest smile, with a glint in his eyes so pure it could make anyone flinch in happiness, and Lafayette could barely keep in his giggles. "Merci."

"I love you."

"I love you too"

The dog barked. The two larger males turned to it and smiled. "Martha...I'll take good care of you." The frenchmen whispered to his dog and patted its head. "I'm sure you will." Hercules whispered back. They walked home together, picking up coffee in a near shop along with dog food. What a way to spend a Sunday.

**Author's Note:**

> Really short, really cute. Please leave a comment with requests or observations!
> 
> Thanks for your time and appreciation! <3


End file.
